fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja forum:Turniej
Tylko że jak, za przeproszeniem oni będą się mieli bić? Co, że niby Ci, którzy stworzyli postaci będą opisywać ich ataki? Nic nie kumam. Można było zrobić głosowanie, czy byłby turniej czy nie. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Już ci tłumaczę. Teraz w pierwszej walce, będzie opisane starcie lub pojedynek (jak wolisz) Deamoona z Metarionem. Tak będą walczyć. Jednakże walka ta nie ma żadnego wpływu na opowieści, zdarzenia czy na samych bohaterów. I tak, admini będą opisywać walki wg stylów, opisów czy drobnych wiadomości związanych z danym mockiem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:20, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) A kiedy można się będzie zgłaszać do walki? Buhahahaha!!! Będzie wyrzucanie przeciwników w powietrze i miażdżenie istot! Banderwil the Destroyer Pierwsza walka, jak jest napisane, będzie w niedziele ok. 16. Zobaczymy czy ten pomysł się sprawdzi jeśli tak, to od niedzieli można będzie zgłaszać swoim kandydatów. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:32, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Żeby nie było, ja jestem od nadzorowania poziomu zawodników. Więc zapomnij, że Banderwil będzie walczyć z np Toa Vezok999 16:58, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Spokojnie. Ja wiem, że walki mają być równe. Aczkolwiek Banderwila mógłby pokonać Toa, tylko najpierw musiałby się znaleźć taki kozak. Banderwil the Destroyer Hmmm, gdzie mamy a) zgłaszać swoich b) obstawiać, kto wygra tzn. głosować kto wygra? The Champ Is Here!!! 17:17, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Zgłaszać będziecie mogli po niedzieli w specjalnym nagłówku na stronie forum. Obstawiać możecie, ale to nie wpłynie na samą walkę--Guurahk 17:38, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Robimy zakłady bukmacherskie :D? Vezok999 17:40, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) A za co będzie się obstawiać? Może za... Widgety? Każdy będzie miał określoną ilość Widgetów. Jeśli wygra zakład, otrzyma więcej, a jeśli przegra, no to wiadomo (to tylko propozycja) Banderwil the Destroyer Jakbyście chcieli zakłady to admini nie mogli by startować, wiadomo dlaczego. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:31, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Choć to dobry pomysł to Kopaka ma rację. Chyba, że admini byliby bukmacherami, a gracze dostawaliby każdy po 50 widgetów na start.--Guurahk 19:34, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) To może przydielicie każdemu po ileś widgetów? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:16, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Zrobimy to jeszcze dzisiaj--Guurahk 13:41, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) Coś nikt nie chce obstawiać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) A jaki jest limit forsy? Ile możemy obstawić? The Champ Is Here!!! 16:26, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) 50. Przeczytaj dział "obstawianie" Vezok999 16:32, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) No akurat o limicie nic tam nie ma. Błashahaha. The Champ Is Here!!! 16:38, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) 50- suma początkowa, limitu w ogóle nie ma Vezok999 16:40, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Już niedługo się zacznie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 12:40, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ekhem. Już powinno się zacząć. Ale to zależy od tego, kto jak ma ustawiony zegarek. Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:59, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy następna walka? I co ważniejsze: kto będzie walczyć? Banderwil the Destroyer Masz odpowiedź :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:07, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) A gdzie ten nagłówek, pod którym można zgłaszać do walki postacie?Banderwil the Destroyer Spokojnie. Będzie, tylko jeszcze chcemy wybrane przez adminów. Będzie walka Dehu vs Idost, później ostatnia wybrana przez nas, a dalej to już wy będziecie wybierać wojowników. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 19:34, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Tak, ustalamy ostatnie szczegóły i oswajamy społeczność z walkami ;) Vezok999 19:36, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Hej, a będą jakieś konkretne rasy do Turnieju? Bo wiecie, chciałbym tu dać MB. Banderwil the Destroyer Można zgłaszać już swoje postacie? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 05:24, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Kto wybrał Dehu?--Guurahk 13:17, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy wolno zgłaszać? Kiedy wolno zgłaszać? Ja bym dał zębacza mojego giganta xD. Minotaur111 16:11, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) acha zobaczyłem Banderwila ciekawe czy zębacz dałby rade ale w każdym razie jak będzie ich walka zębacza podrasujęMinotaur111 16:34, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Jak powiedział niedawno pewien mędrzec: "To mają być walki postaci, takich, które walczą tak jak w normalnej historii, nie bitwy postaci robionych specjalnie do tego celu, lub zmienionych tylko po to, żeby odnosili sukcesy." Banderwil the Destroyer Coś na początku października. Dajcie nam to trochę ogarnąć. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 16:43, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Dehu będzie walczył jako Toa? The Champ Is Here!!! 13:52, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Tak Vezok999 13:56, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Zróbmy walke gigantówMinotaur111 15:26, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy walka Dehu vs Idost?? - Furno Blood Jutro, postaram się na 16 już edytować. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kiedy następna walka?? I kto będzie walczyć?? - Furno Blood Można już zgłaszać? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:47, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Za tydzień będziecie już mogli. Teraz będzie ostatnia walka wybrana przez adminów. Pisać ją będzie Vezok. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 14:54, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Powiem wam coś. To czy postać umiera zależy od tego, jaki humor mają admini, którzy komentują walkę. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ciekawa teza. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 05:31, wrz 29, 2010 (UTC) Mam pytanie (a właściwie pytania): 1. Czy, jak np. będzie walka istot z WM, to mozna zgłosić kogoś, kto kiedyś był w WM, ale teraz jest gdzieś indziej (np. na BM). 2. Czy będą tylko walki Toa vs. Toa i Glatorian vs. Glatorian, czy będą też inne walki (np. Toa z DH)? 3. Czy jak ktoś zgłosi jakąś postać, to musi obstawiać? Lord Vox 16:56, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) 1. Myślę, że tak. 2. Kto wie czy nie będą to walki specjalne. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:01, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Ja moż eodpowiem Rurek 1. Można 2. Tam nie ma, że temat musi być tylko Toa czy tylko Glaci. W tym tygodniu tak jest, ale będą też walki np "Istoty ze wszechświata Matoran" lub "Postacie dosiadające Rahi" itd. itp. etc. :) Będą też walki specjalne, np "turniej Atero", gdzie walczyć będzie np 16 glatorian, aż do wyłonienia mistrza (walki będą wtedy chyba co dziennie, ale to na specjalne okazje) 3. NIe Vezok999 17:32, paź 4, 2010 (UTC) Walka została przesunięta na godzinę 18:00 z powodu utrudnień technicznych --Guurahk 14:36, paź 10, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, kiedy będzie mozna głosować? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 14:43, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) Póki co 2 kandydatów, wiec nie będzie głosowanie, chyba że ktoś doda 3 kandydata. Jeżeli nie, walka zostanie uznana za oficjalną i we wtorek koło godziny 3 zamkniemy przyjmowanie zgłoszeń Vezok999 14:52, paź 11, 2010 (UTC) Nikt nie głosuje? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 12:16, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Kiedy będzie następna walka? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 08:07, paź 17, 2010 (UTC) Tak jak jest napisane w "edycjach" po prawej tronie. Dzisiaj o 16.00. Być może się trochę spóźnie, gdyż nie wiem czy będę obecny na kompie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mam pytanie. Będzie walczył mój Lumix (już powinien, jest 18:11) więc mogę w artykule o nim wspomnieć, że uczestniczył w Turnieju? I dodać jakiś tekst do cytatów? Nie proszę o wiele, prawda? Tak Lumix będzie walczył. Napisałem przecież. Walka się spóźnia abyście mogli jeszcze obstawiać. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A ja to czytałem. Czy zauważyłeś, że przed nawiasem nie postawiłem znaku zapytania? Pytałem, czy będę mogł wspomnieć o Turnieju w sekcji cytaty i w ciekawostkach Użytkownik:BionicleFan Twój mock. Decyduj. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę JA chciałbym, ale myślałem, że mnie oskarżycie o plagiat. Thanksować! Użytkownik:BionicleFan I jeszcze coś - GŁOSOWAĆ DO STU AUDI A4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dziękuję za głosy. Bo każdy głos przybliża walkę, której się doczekać nie można (nie żebym narzekał na adminów) No, czyli wygląda na to, że nie doczekam się dziś walki. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Pytanko Czy jeśli jakaś postać brała już udział w turnieju, to czy może ona drugi raz wziąść w nim udział? Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 16:03, lis 2, 2010 (UTC) Mi się zdaje, że tylko wtedy, jeśli ona nie umarła w poprzednim pojedynku. Czyli mam niefart. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Póki co nie. Jest jeszcze dużo mockow, które nie walczyły a ich twórcy by chcieli. Więc na razie nie, ale w bliżej nieokreślonej przyszłości tak. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Aha. Ale konkret "bliżej nieokreślona przyszłość" Wazzup Ale Łurwał! W tym rzecz :) El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę A ja mam w d***e ten cały turniej, w ogóle nie chcą mnie przyjąc, i mam dużo ważniejsze sprawy od czytania sprawozdań z przebiegu turnieju, a z Widgetów w ogóle nie korzystam - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 A kto powiedział, że musisz go czytać? I sorry, ale jeśli masz "w d***e" tylko dlatego, że nie chca cię przyjąć... to słabo. Musiałbyś wymyślić lepszy powód. Oczywiście bez urazy El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Po 1: obstawianie-zapachniało mi tu kasynem [[Dyskusja użytkownika:Kopaka nuva|nielegalnym ']]'po drugie, to trochę odbiega od tematu wiki, po 3: ogólnie pomysł nie podoba mi się, nudny(nie obrażając twórców), po czwarte wiesz Kopaka, czemu mnie nie przyjęli? - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 W sensie twoich mockow do walk? nie wiem. I dlaczego słowo "nielegalnym" jest pod adresem mojej dyskusji? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Takanuva uważa pewnie, że twoja dyskusja jest nielegalna :P. --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:23, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Wcale nie, po prostu chciałem, żeby to było takim małym druczkiem no i skopiowałem z "lodowy książe", zapominając, że to link na twoją dyskusję. A Zivo22 jak zwykle wszystkiego się czepia - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 To by było ciekawe. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę W takim razie... Dzwonimy do CSI! The Champ Is Here!!! 17:28, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) Aha, w ten sposób. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie wiem o co ci chodziło Takanuva, ale ogarnij się. --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:44, lis 6, 2010 (UTC) A nie, bo dzwonimy do ScotlandYardu! użytkownik:BionicleFan Nasi ukochani staffowie usunęli skórkę Monaco, a więc i Moją Stronę Domową.Wszystkie informacje o terminie i wojownikach biorących udział w nalibliższej i poprzednich walkach. Co teraz? Jeśli ktoś ma kontakt ze staffem, to trzeba im powiedzieć co my o tym i o nich uważamy!--Kani--Nui 17:46, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Wpisz "Specjalna:Moja Strona Domowa" Lord Vox 17:54, lis 10, 2010 (UTC) Kani i Vox - jest strona domowa, bez takiego kombinowania: nazywa się "Wiki Activity". - Wpisałem Moja Strona Domowa, to wyskoczyło, żebym zmienił skórkę na Monaco. Wpisałem Wiki Activity, nie wyskoczył nawet jeden link.--Kani--Nui 13:35, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) Kani, obok przycisku "random page" (losowa strona), jast przycisk "wiki activity", i na to kliknij, no chyba, że używasz MonoBooka. --Toa Lesskovikk 13:54, lis 12, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, wyliczyłem, że dzisiaj moja kolej. Niestety się spóźnię. O 17 idę do kościoła, więc 1o 18 dopiero wrócę do domu. Walki oczekujcie ok. 18:25--Guurahk 14:02, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorka, poszedłem do kościoła jednak później. Już zabieram się do roboty.--Guurahk 19:10, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) No no no. Nie masz co liczyć na komentarze, Gurciu, bo pewnie wszyscy poszli oglądać Taniec z Gwiazdami. Mam nadzieję, że Edyta Górniak odpadnie >:D Lord Vox 19:16, lis 21, 2010 (UTC)